


Infinite

by JupiterSunset



Category: Splatoon
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-12 00:31:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20162716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JupiterSunset/pseuds/JupiterSunset
Summary: Try, try, and try again





	Infinite

**Author's Note:**

> First fic, woo! Please enjoy!

Agent Eight waits as the platform slowly rises. She's on her way to the surface, to freedom, the voices on the other end of her CQ-80 reassure her. The platform stops. They haven't reached the top. 

She whirls around as a small craft floats past her. Cap'n Cuttlefish hangs underneath, bound in ropes. Agent Three stands atop one of the platform's posts, glowing with a strange green goop. Her gaze is unerring, unflinching as she leaps down.

A rush of curling bombs fills the platform, forcing Eight into action. She slips about, inking a path to Three. Both of their armor breaks. Three leaps back onto the craft while Eight prepares herself. _One special down._

She can hear Marina explain the limiter to Pearl as the baller approaches. Her octoshot pushes it back until it detonates. _Close the gap, break her guard, don't get hit. _She gets hit, but manages to force Three back again, giving Eight time to catch her breath.

The stingray comes out next, hunting her down, tearing through her armor. A few expertly tossed bombs shut Three out. _She's almost there._ She slips away the moment a jump marker appears next to her.

Three lands with a splashdown, barely pausing before she jumps again. Eight inks herself a path, feeling the force of the special at her back. Three leaps again. _Eight is ready._

The moment she lands, Eight closes in. It's a fire fight, pure and simple, but Three always seems just out of her range, _just out of her reach-_

Eight opens her eyes to find herself on a rising platform. _She's on her way to the surface, but Three will stop her. She always has._


End file.
